


Listen up!

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Orlando shooting, There's a lot of swearing in this, fuck the government, i'm pissed the fuck off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve screams at congress</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen up!

Steve stormed into Congress, breathing heavily, angrier than anyone alive had seen him, except Bucky. Bucky and Natasha weren’t far behind him but they stayed by the door while he marched to the front of the room. They knew what he was about to do and even though everyone knew it would cause a lot of shit to hit the fan there was no stopping him. They didn’t want to stop him.

“I’ve got something to say!” Steve shouted. Even without a microphone his voice carried. The room fell silent, Captain America was speaking.

“Do you have any idea what happened a week ago?! Do you!?” He fumed. “Because I do! 49 people died because of YOU! Because you couldn’t get you fucking act together they died! Fuck the second amendment! Fuck the NRA! Because  _ you _ didn’t pass better goddamn gun control, or even better ban them outright, years ago this happened! You are at fault, just as much as the shooter!” There was a shocked silence. No one had ever heard Captain America talk like this. 

“You blame these shootings on mental illness and religion all the fucking time! Fuck you! Guns and bullets killed those people! Guns, bullets, and hate! All of which are far too common in the shithole of a country! This was homophobia and racism!”

Steve took several deep breaths before continuing.

“When I woke up I thought this country had gotten better! We had a black president for fuck’s sake! But it’s just as fucking bad! Cops still kill black kids for no goddamn reason and people pity the cops! All over the place the people elected to lead this damn country are trying to restrict the rights and freedoms of minorities, especially the Queer community! We’re just trying to live and be happy and ourselves and  _ you _ can’t seem to tolerate it!” He paused breathing through his teeth. “Yes I said we! I’m fuckign queer! You hear that! I’m not straight! And I’d really like to be able to walk down the goddamn street holding my boyfriend’s hand without worrying someone’s gonna shoot us or something cuz they don’t like the fact that I love him! So you know what, fuck you! Fuck this country! I’m done! I’m not going to be the symbol for this fucking country while it continued to look the other way when shit like this happens! Get your shit together and maybe we’ll talk!” 

Then she stormed out of the room, holding Bucky’s hand as Natasha cleared the way for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super pissed that the government doesn't seem to want to do anything to stop these shootings to i wrote this  
> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)  
> [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
